VPlague
by Hiro Kakazi
Summary: In the aftermath of the Incognito Incident Alucard disappeared, but a small amnesiac boy showed up on the doorsteps of the Hellsing Organization. Years later he is now part of an elite unit. With Seras Victoria as his mentor they seek to unravel a new thr


Chapter 1

X

The boy just kept on running with all his might. As he raced through the woods, trying to escape the terror, ever quickly closing distance he thought of what could have been.

'Darn, if I had only taken the long way home. I wouldn't be scared for my life today!'

'Do not worry boy, your terror will end once you give up your futile attempt at saving yourself. You can not escape here alive.' mocked the creature's voice as it read his mind.

"Damn you monster!" said the boy as he decided to cut through the woods. When he felt as though he was at a far enough distance he stopped to catch his breath.

"Damn…monster…I hate…vampires!" he said as quite as he could. He looked around the tree he was hiding behind to make sure the cost was clear. As he looked a second time he heard rustling in the tree above.

"What th- oh just a friggin' squirrel!" said the boy as he backed up and kicked dirt at the squirrel. Just as he turned around he bumped into his pursuer who proceeded to grab him by his neck.

"Did you honestly think you'd escape? I never let my prey escape me fool, especially if it's a small boy!" said the vampire as he held the boy up against the same tree that he had hidden behind.

"Aaa..ccc…y-you damn d-demon!" the vampire just tightened his grip as the boy began coughing up blood. Taking his finger the vampire took some and then tasted the blood.

"HA HA HA! How sweet your blood is, is most unbelievable to me! I can't stand it any longer!", as he says this an even more sadistic look forms on his face as he prepares to drain the boy completely.

'Damn…I…never got to see…_her_ again,' thinks the boy as he begins to see nothing but black. Just as he loses conciseness a voice is heard in his head. Not the voice of the vampire using his mind tricks, but someone different, yet familiar.

'_Open your mind and let me through…'_

'W-what?'

'_Open your mind and let me through…if you…want to live that is. Don't you want to live?'_

'Why should I listen to you?'

'_If you want to see this girl again you'll listen to me. Believe me you really don't have a choice.'_

'How do you know about…fine! I don't know what you mean but whatever.'

'_Good believe me you won't regret it!'_

Just as the vampire decides to go for the kill, the boy suddenly begins glowing as a white and black orb knocks the vampire back. The boy falls to the ground hunched over as something black in color begins to form on his back. His normally silver like hair turns black. As the boy stands up a look of demonic ness is in his newly turned red eyes.

"What the- what's going on with you boy? How can a human look as you do? It's almost as if you were a… vampire!" says the vampire as the whole scene becomes wavy and fades to black. The scene then turns to the inside of a truck where a young man is apparently just awaking from his slumber.

"Hmm…oh I must have been dozing off…"

"What you say there boy?" said an African-American man almost thrice the size of the young man.

"…"

"Humph still quiet as ever eh there boy?" says the man as he loads a gun bigger than his own muscular arm. Looking around the young man sees three other people besides the man just trying to speak with him.

'The Rivera brothers, D.C., Weathers, I believe is all their names, but this guy here was added at the last minute.' thought the young man as he looked at the aforementioned person. Though he was wearing sunglasses, at night at that, the young man could have sworn that they were both looking at each other. The young man decided to doze off again knowing that their destination was still pretty far off.

Not too long, the vehicle they were traveling in came to stop. As the small team unloaded they saw their true destination. A church lay basked in the moonlight as a sudden fog lifted from the surrounding area to reveal a small graveyard.

"Another friggin' graveyard shift eh hombres?" joked one of the Rivera brothers. Only D.C. and the other Rivera laughed. Weathers made a small chuckle at the apparent joke.

"Idiots…" said the young man in a bored, monotonous tone. He unclipped an absurdly long silver and black gun from his leg holster. He took out his special ammunition clip for it and headed through the graveyard.

"Well then he's rather rude isn't he?" questioned Weathers.

"Lay off the kid wills ya? That's just the way he is. Cold and emotionless, it's actually the best kind of demeanor for a mercenary." contradicted D.C.

"Well ese is being an ass included in that demeanor?" said the other Rivera brother this time. No one laughed as the rest began to follow behind the young man. As the team of six walked through the graveyard an ominous figure watched from atop the church.

"They've sent in another team have they? Well that just means more blood for me to drain and soldiers for my army. Go lure them here, if you must turn them then do so. However do leave some for me for I am feeling quite hungry again." said the figure with a cackle as an evil toothy grin spread across his pale face.

Meanwhile outside the team was still creeping across the graveyard on their guard. At the head the young man stopped them halfway through it.

"Hey kid why are we stopping here. The objectives right over their." says D.C. with a nod towards the church.

"I heard something. I don't believe we are alone here in this graveyard. Also I'd appreciate it if you'd not call me "kid" any more. I do have a name I go by that the agency gave me." said the young man.

"Well my bad, uh, X is it? Anyway can you answer my question? Why'd we stop?" As D.C. finishes his statement, one of the Rivera's sits atop a tombstone. He lays his weapon down to take a smoke.

"This is so friggin' boring holmes. Feel like we ain't gonna get no action tonight eh bro?" says Rivera taking a long smoke.

"Rivera you may want to move and pick your weapon up…" says X as he lifts his gun in the air to cock it back.

"Why should I listen to an ass like you?"

"Cause it'll be your ass if you don't…" says X in his bored tone as he points the gun in his direction. Just as X shoots two bullets from the gun a creature rises behind Rivera ready to apparently bite him. How ever the bullets whiz past Rivera's ear to hit the creature as it disintegrates into a black mist.

"Jesus Christ ese! You couldn't wait for me to move could you holmes."

""De nada" I believe is the term. Besides you wouldn't have moved anyway, you may wish to pick up your weapon now. There's more of those vampires around here…lots more actually." says X actually smiling a small, but apparent toothy smile. It was rare for him to smile in situations like this. In fact X was so correct in his statement that as soon as he finished it, a horde of the undead vampires encircled the group.

"V-minions…"

Surprisingly above the hissing and growls of the advancing creatures, was heard the chuckling of X.

"Well then he's showing some rather excitement for this isn't he fellas?" said Weathers who was surprisingly the only female on the team.

"Forget about him chica, worry about your own ass. Let's go amigos!" said one of the Rivera brothers as he began firing into the crowd of undead minions.

While the team was outside dealing with the V-minions, the real vampire behind the whole mess was in a dark chamber of the church, looking at the scene through a window.

"Perfect, just perfect!" said the vampire with his same toothy grin.

"Tell me servant, is that boy the one whom we seek?" said a voice from somewhere else in the room. Looking to the direction of the voice the, vampire still with his toothy grin replied.

"I'm not sure master, but this is proving to be most entertaining." said the vampire to his apparent master.

"Well leave your petty pleasures aside and get me that boy if he is the one!"

"Sorry master and don't worry I have everything covered. After all Vermillion never fails his task." said the vampire with again that same toothy grin.

Back outside, D.C. had just unloaded a magazine from his special weapon into a group of vampires. The Rivera brothers were holding there own pretty well, as was Weathers. X on the other hand was the main one being swarmed upon. In fact, just at that moment a group of V-minions had just dog-piled him.

"Pathetic…" said X as with some inhumane strength, he pushed all the V-minions off of him and blasted six of them in the air. Looking at the others picking themselves up, he turned the gun and pointed it at them with a small smile.

"Next?"

At that time a scream was heard in the graveyard.

"AUGHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU!" yelled one of the Rivera brothers as he fired a round into the vampire biting him. Though it didn't seem serious, he was bleeding profusely. Though there were only about ten of the V-minions left they were proving difficult to kill.

"Just fire at will…" said X, the bit of excitement now gone from his voice. Though the V-minions scattered, the barrage of bullets eventually found their mark.

"Let's go." said X, as he put his gun in its holster. He then began to walk to the church, but stopped looking slightly over his shoulder

"How's his arm?"

"What's it to you?" said the injured Rivera brother through clenched teeth. At that point X faces the church again and smirks.

"I need to know, so that I can debate whether to kill you or not." Just then the other Rivera brother stands up from by his brother and points his gun in X's direction.

"If anybody's gonna die tonight, hombre it'll be you if you dare lay a hand on my brother! Comprende ese?"

"Shoot me if you want…" X says now walking towards the injured Rivera. "but it'll have no effect whatsoever." X then takes out his gun and points it at the injured one.

"Besides would you rather have him turn and try to kill us all later?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Weathers.

"Sigh…amateurs. He was bitten by a vampire in a major blood vessel apparently. It's because of that fact, that it was able to transfer the vampire virus to him. That also explains the profuse bleeding from some moments ago. I'm positive Mr. Shades over there knows more than I do." He finishes his statement with a nod towards the man earlier who had been quiet the whole time.

"I'd bet he did know more X. From the way he fights and the fact that he only uses daggers, I say he even has more experience than you." said D.C. shoving his weapon onto his shoulder. X then holstered his gun and turned back around to walk to the church.

"Well Mr. Rivera since you still won't budge on your apparent decision; I'll leave your brothers fate in your hands. Deal with him as you see fit, but I warn you if he turns and threatens me, he's dead." With that X walked into the church followed by D.C., Weathers, and the quiet man. The standing Rivera let down his weapon and looked concerned at his heavily sweating brother.

"Its okay mi hermano, that punta doesn't know what he's talking about." responded the injured brother as he tied a ribbon of cloth around his arm. He then picked up his weapon and walked into the church with his brother.


End file.
